Revenge
by tippy1999
Summary: so not only am I being hunted down by death eaters, but my boyfriend is being a pain in the arse and my best friend might have feelings for me, just kill me now.
1. the beginning

**Hello everyone, so I decided that my beginning sucked so I am going to re write it but I am going to do something different I really suck at writing beginnings with description because I just don't know how to add it in so I am just going to state all the info you need on the main characters then I will continue on with the story.**

**Sooo here we go**

**Rose- wavy dark red hair, about waist length, five foot five, blue eyes, very popular, boyfriend is Lux Mclaggen, Best friends are Scorpius Malfoy, Al potter and Alice Longbottom, favorite color is gray, head girl, in seventh year, quiddich captain**

**Scorpius- blonde almost white hair, short but is long enough that I covers his eyes when he wants, six foot, gray eyes, popular, no girlfriend, best friends (same as rose) , favorite color Rose red, head boy, in seventh year, plays quiddich**

**Al- shaggy black hair short but long enough that it's shaggy, green eyes, six foot two, popular, girlfriend is Alice Longbottom, best friends (same as rose), favorite color is blue, in seventh year, plays quiddich**

**Alice- blonde straight hair length is about chest length, five foot four, blue eyes, popular, boyfriend is Al Potter, best friends (same as Rose), favorite color is green, in seventh year, plays quiddich**

**Okay so now you know the details of the characters on with the story**

Scorp POV

I was currently trapped, my best friend Rose Weasley (I know it's a shocker get over it) was sleeping and her head was in my lap, but I had to go to the bathroom so it was either wait until she wakes up or go to the bathroom and risk waking her up. Well I guess I could wait a little while longer. I stared down at Rose, she looked like an angel from heaven, yes it's true I have feelings for my best friend, I know I'm screwed, especially since she has a boyfriend, but who knows maybe she'll dump him and I can ask her out. I really hate her boyfriend, all he does is talk about getting into rose's pants whenever he's around his friends, but sadly I can't punch him because Rose would then be furious at me.

I sat there just staring at Rose and curling a piece of her hair around my finger. Completely unaware of the watching eyes of Rose's parents, aunts and uncles.

Unknown POV

"Aww how cute look at them, it's clear that he loves her."

"My Rosie isn't old enough for a relationship like that Ginny."

"Oh pish posh, there technically adults Ronald."

"I agree with Ginny they do make a handsome couple."

"Not you to Harry, Hermione do I have your support that she shouldn't have a boyfriend until she's at least thirty?"

"Ronald! Nobody agrees with your ridiculous ideas now stop talking."

"Besides how do you know that she hasn't already had a boyfriend?"

"Because I just know."

"Okay then how do u know that Rosie hasn't had boyfriends but kept them secret?"

"Are you trying to say something here Ginny?"

"Yes! You are being way to over protective, Rosie has had many boyfriends but she never told you because she thought that you would freak out!"

"Um Ginny this might not have been the place to tell him that, he looks like he's about to blow."

"WHAT! MY ROSIE HAS HAD A WHOLE BOAT LOAD OF BOYFRIENDS AND I NEVER KNEW?"

"Ronald Weasley if you don't shut up right now you will have to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life."

"To answer your question, yes rose has had some boyfriends but she never went all the way with any of them, at least she didn't tell me if she did, but anyway don't wake up Rose, and don't go and yell at her right after she wakes up either."

"But-"

"No buts Ronald, now get into the kitchen."

"whew, I hope that Scorpius didn't hear him."

"Um sorry but I kinda did."

Scorpius POV

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard some shouting and then 'WHAT! MY ROSIE HAS HAD A WHOLE BOAT LOAD OF BOYFRIENDS AND I NEVER KNEW?' I jerked awake and looked around and saw some movement under the door of the living room. I waited about ten minutes and then lifted Rose's head gently and laid her head on a pillow and walked silently to the door and heard Ginny say ' Whew, I hope that Scorpius didn't hear him.'

"Um sorry but I kinda did."

Everybody jumped; Ginny, Hermione and Harry were all standing next to the door and looked at me in surprise.

"Oh sorry Scorpius we didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine I wasn't really sleeping anyway."

"Oh well then are you hungry or anything?" asked Hermione

"No thank you Hermione (she asked me to call her by her first name when I first met her)

I walked away from them and made my way to the bathroom, after I had finished I washed my hands and went back to the living room to see Rose was still sleeping. I slowly picked her head back up and laid her head back down onto my lap, I closed my eyes and slowly I drifted off into sleep.

Time skip- nine o'clock PM

Scorpius POV

I awoke with a start, I looked down and saw that Rose was still sleeping on my lap but the only difference was that when I looked up I was face to face with Al.

"Holy shit!"

"Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Didn't mean to scare me my arse, you were standing right in front of me."

"Well I didn't expect your reaction to be like that."

"Well what do you want?"

"Dude it's nine at night and we have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow so either go home or go and get your trunk and sleep here, Aunt Hermione said it was okay if you slept here tonight."

"Waz goin on." Rose's voice was filled with sleep as she lifted her head and looked from Al to me.

"I was just going to get my trunk so I can sleep over." I explained

"Okay then just wake me up when you get back." She yawned and fell back to sleep immediately

I chuckled and walked outside and across the boundary lines and apperated to Malfoy Manor. I stepped inside and went to find my mother and Father. I found them in the drawing room, they were talking, they stopped when they looked up and saw me standing there.

"Oh there you are I was wondering where you had gotten to." Exclaimed mother

"I was just coming to get my trunk so I could go and sleep over Rose's and go with her family to the station tomorrow, so I figured I would do goodbyes tonight,"

"Well in that case come her son and give me a hug." Said Father

I gave my father a hug and my mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek and grabbed my trunk and apperated to Rose's house. I stepped inside and brought my trunk to Rose's room. When I opened the door, I nearly crashed into Hermione.

"Oh Scorpius there you are, I set up a mattress on the ground by rose's bed so you should be comfy, sleep well."

"Thank you Hermione."

She stepped out of the room and I was left alone with Rose. I quickly changed out of my clothes and got into the mattress and instantly fell into a deep sleep

**Well I think that this chapter is an improvement don't you? Anyway please review and thank you for reading **


	2. train ride part 1

Scorpius POV

When I woke up I realized that I wasn't in my own bed, then I remembered the previous night's events, getting my trunk and bringing it to Rose's and ending up sleeping there. I turned around to see Rose in her bed sleeping. I looked at the clock and it read eight o'clock so I got up brushed my teeth and changed into black jeans and a simple green jumper. I walked over to Rose's bed and shook her awake, she waved her hand at me and mumbled at me ' five more minutes' so I slowly flipped her over and started to tickle her stomach, she instantly shot up and shot me a glare through her hair, which had fallen into her eyes.

"Fuck you."

"Well good morning to you too." I smirked

"Ugh it's too early for all of this."

"C'mon Rose you gotta get up and get dressed, remember were going to Hogwarts today."

"Oh my god I completely forgot."

Rose jumped out of bed and I blushed. She was wearing very short shorts with a low cut tank top with no bra on. She looked at me for a second then looked down, she squeaked and ran for her closet for her bathrobe, once she had tied it around her I turned around and faced her.

"Well um scorp I'll meet you downstairs I gotta get dressed and take a shower."

"Okay I'll meet you downstairs."

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, I saw her whole family sitting at the kitchen counters sipping coffee and talking quietly.

"Hello." I said

"Oh hello Scorpius, do you want any coffee?"

"Sure, thank you."

"No problem dear, is Rose up yet?"

"Ya she is just getting ready."

"Okay good."

We all sat in silence for a while until we all heard Rose's footsteps coming toward the kitchen, she came in and I nearly dropped my coffee cup. She had a minimal amount of makeup but she still looked stunning, she had on a sun dress, the dress was black with a floral print and black sandals (A.N. the link for the dress is on my profile) I quickly stopped staring when I remember that her father was in the same room and I quickly turned my gaze. When I looked at Hermione she looked smug, her father was scowling at me. Great I guess I hadn't been as discreet as I'd hoped. Rose came in and her mum gave her a cup full of coffee. She sat down next to me and we drank our coffee and talked about what we thought seventh year would be like, before we knew it, it was ten o'clock, we all grabbed our trunks and lifted them into the car's trunk and climbed in the back. Hugo was next to me and Rose was on my other side, Mr. Weasley was driving and Hermione was sitting in the passenger seat looking frightened.

He started up the car and then pressed the accelerator and we shot forward toward the road.

Time skip- kings cross station 10:45 AM

We all stumbled out of the car shaken up, Mr. Weasley had proved that I was right to think that muggle transportation wasn't safe. We had nearly crashed about five times and every time Hermione had screamed at Mr. Weasley about pulling over and letting her apperate us to the station.

We all grabbed out trunks and ran for the barrier, I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw the scarlet train and hundreds of kids and parents all saying last minute good byes. Rose and Hugo said good bye to their parents and we headed straight for the train.

We went straight for the prefect compartment and stored our luggage and then waited for all of the prefects to show up. this year the prefects were, for ravenclaw- Julia McMillan and Lysander Scamander, for hufflepuff- Jessica creevey and chase Lockhart, for Gryffindor- frank long bottom and summer patil finally for slytherin- Collin lestrange and Cassidy goyle.

both rose and I hate the new slytherin prefects, Collin is known for bullying kids and even hexing them, but he was never found guilty, and Cassidy is widely known for being the school slut, she seriously sleeps with every guy, she doesn't care of they have a girlfriend or not. That's why most girls hate her in school.

Rose and I explained the pairs for the patrol and dismissed them.

"Well that went well don't you think?" I asked rose

"ya, it went fine, I was kinda nervous though I was thinking, what would happen if they didn't like me, well I already know that Cassidy doesn't like me though, I wonder why I never did anything to her yet she seems to always tries to make my life hell, but I don't kno-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" I smushed my finger across her lips, to stop her from rambling.

"Rose, I think Cassidy dislikes you because you draw all of the attention off of her when you walk by."

This was actually true, rose had dark red curly red hair, her hair wasn't too curly though it was in perfect ringlets. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes. She was tall and curvy in all the right places. she was probably one of the most popular girls in our year because she was nice to everybody; she is funny, sassy, sweet and every nice description in the book.

Though rose doesn't believe me when I tell her all of these things, she just says that I'm only telling her these things because I'm her best friend (besides albus and Alice)

"C'mon scorp both of us know that I'm not drawing her boy toys away from her." she answered

I just shook my head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked rose

"I'm getting up and going to patrol the hallways, why don't I meet you in Alice and albus's compartment?"

"Ok I'll see you in like half an hour then?"

"Yep see you"

"Bye"

**Well I hope you liked that chapter, um I am doing some modifications to my previous chapters so if anybody sees a mistake then please pm me or leave a review stating my mistake.**


	3. train ride part 2 danger

Ok guys so I'm trying to fit in a whole bunch of chapters because I can only update when I am at my dad's house because I have to leave my laptop here so I'm very sorry that the updates won't be very consistent, but since its summer I will have more time to update so yay!

Rose pov

After leaving scorp I traveled along the train looking for albus and Alice when I heard a commotion just a little ways down from me. I ran towards the shouting and screeched to a halt in front of a first year on the floor of a compartment, she was laying on the ground sobbing. I knelt down next to her and gently picked her up and sat her in my lap, I patted her back to try and soothe her.

Hey, its ok don't cry I won't hurt you I reassured her

She kept on crying but she lifted her head up and opened her mouth

w-will you p-protect me from the b-bad guys?

What bad guys?

t-the bad g-guys the said a weird spell a-and then my w-whole body h-hurt

But after she finished she just started to sob uncontrollably so I started to rock her back and forth while walking toward the front of the train. I reached the conductor and told him what the little girl had told me and I asked him to watch over the little girl while I tried to find out who hurt her. The man nodded and then grabbed his mice and made an announcement that all students were to get into a compartment and stay there for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. When I looked at him funny he said that it would make getting through the halls easier and I also wouldn't miss anybody. I thanked him and left the front of the train and headed for the slytherin compartments first. I know that it's a little judgmental for me to automatically assume that they had a part in torturing that little girl but they honestly were the most likely candidates.

I stopped at the compartment that held four students, all of them guys they were Ryan Crabbe, amicus carrow Jr, frank tardy and Connor Zabini.

As soon as I stepped into the compartment it fell silent, I glanced around and noticed that all of the guys were all checking me out.

Disgustedly I asked each of them for their wands and held out my hand

Why would we give our wands to you weasley? Asked goyle

Because I asked you to and because I have permission from the conductor to check every students wands for a certain spell so hand them over or else all of you are getting a month of detention with filch cleaning the toilets.

All of them grumbled and handed them over, I checked the wands and then left the compartment after giving them all back their wands, the wands were clean, so I headed even further back.

I was almost there when the whole train went black. I stumbled and almost fell, I held onto one of the compartments steading myself until I was steady enough to stand without falling over. I started walking again when I bumped into something solid, but before I could even fall back they grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. A bright light then appeared and then went out. The man (I'm saying it's a man because only a guy could be this strong) conjured a blindfold and tied it around me eyes. (But I couldn't see the point because it was already pitch black in the corridor.) They bound my wrists together and then pushed me along the hall. I was panicking, what did this guy want with me?

When the guy had tied me up and blindfolded me I was so shocked I didn't even think of doing anything to stop him, but now my mind had cleared a bit and I realized that the guy had forgotten a gag so I opened my mouth, sucked in some air and screamed the loudest I've ever screamed before. The guy jumped and then accidentally let go of my arms, I swung at the guy and connected with his face. He yelled in pain and seemed to stumble back. I took off trying to get away from him. But soon I could hear heavy footsteps behind me telling me that he wasn't far from catching me. But then I heard voices, they were coming from a compartment just ten feet in front of me. Yes! They were albus and Alice's voices, if I could just get to the compartment I would be safe, but of course just as I was going to attempt to open the door the guy caught me. He swung me around and then punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain.

I screamed again and this time I heard albus and Alice scramble to open the sliding door. My captor yanked me away from the door and then clapped a hand over my mouth.

If you make even the littlest sound I will hunt down everybody precious in your life and make sure that they know who has made them suffer great pain. He hissed in my ear

So of course I stood frozen in place not making a sound. I could hear albus and Alice saying that they could have sworn that they heard my voice, but soon they headed away from us and any hope of being rescued then the lights started to flicker back on and off. My captor swore and then slammed me into a wall, he performed a sticking charm so I couldn't get away from the wall and pulled out a knife, he sliced my wrist and drew blood, I had bite my cheek to hold back my scream. He then unstuck me from the wall and I was hit with a white flash of light and everything went black. The last thing I heard before going unconscious was somebody yelling my name.

Well I hoped you like that chapter, I may be able to add another one tonight or wed, let's hope so. Well please review; give me a few tips night.


	4. worry

**Hey guys well I decided to write from my mom's home computer so hope you like the chapter!**

**Also please review **

Preview

_So of course I stood frozen in place not making a sound. I could hear albus and Alice saying that they could have sworn that they heard my voice, but soon they headed away from us and any hope of being rescued then the lights started to flicker back on and off. My captor swore and then slammed me into a wall, he performed a sticking charm so I couldn't get away from the wall and pulled out a knife, he sliced my wrist and drew blood, I had bite my cheek to hold back my scream. He then unstuck me from the wall and I was hit with a white flash of light and everything went black. The last thing I heard before going unconscious was somebody yelling my name._

Scorpius POV

After I left Rose in the compartment I wandered around the corridors looking for anybody getting into trouble. But of course when anybody saw me coming they stopped what they were doing so even if they were doing anything against the rules I couldn't do anything to them. As I was walking I was looking for Al and Alice's compartment. Finally after going by 20 compartments I saw them sitting in one playing exploding snap. I entered and they looked around at me.

"hey Scorp" said Alice

"hey guys"

"where's Rose isn't she supposed to be with you?" asked Al

"well we already did the schedules for patrol, so I left to patrol the corridors while I left Rose to try and find you guys." I answered

"hmm well we didn't see Rose yet; I wonder where she could've got to." Asked Alice

"I have no idea."

"she might be visiting her boyfriend." Said Al with disgust in his voice

"c'mon Al don't you think that you are holding this grudge a little too long?" asked Alice

"NO!" shouted Al "he tried to hex me last year during one of the quiddich games, just so his team would win!"

"Ya plus that guy only likes Rose for his looks." I stated

"all of that may be true but Rose is happy, so shouldn't you be happy for her?"

I would be even happier if she was dating me, but that will probably never happen because I doubt she even likes me that way. I was so off into thought that I didn't even notice that Al was waving his hand in front of my face, until he slapped me.

"Oi, What the hell was that for?"

"you weren't listening to us so I had to get your attention somehow."

"couldn't you have gotten my attention without slapping me?"

"nope." Al stuck his tongue out and I seriously considered jinxing it so he wouldn't be able to talk without blubbering over his swollen tongue. But I decided against it as Alice's voice interrupted us.

"ummm guys do you think that we should go looking for Rose, she hasn't shown up and it's been a while since you left her scorp."

"well I actually have to get back to patrolling the halls so I'll look for her when I'm out there."

"ok then we'll see you later then."

"bye scorp."

I left the compartment in a hurry, they were right I was wondering where rose was. She couldn't have taken this long to get down here; I hope she wasn't in any trouble.

As I was walking past a compartment filled with slytherin's the whole train went dark. I instantly reached for my wand so I could light it and try to find a way to get the lights back on.

"lumos" but my wand didn't light. Then I realized what this was, this was Peruvian darkness powder from George weasleys shop in Diagon Ally. I tried to find my way back to Al and Alice's compartment, but just as I had entered the compartment I heard a spine chilling scream from down the corridor. I stopped dead in my tracks; I recognized the voice as Rose's. I slammed the door shut again and took off down the hall, trying to find her in the darkness. I could hear many voices in the compartments wondering who had just screamed. I ran and ran until I realized that I had gone too far. The scream hadn't sounded too far away from us and I had just reached the end of the train. So I slowly started to walk back toward the front of the train. I reached around me to try and feel around, just in case somebody was hiding against the wall.

Just as I had reached what I assumed the middle of the train I heard another scream. This one was much closer than the last one, so I sprinted toward the sound. After about two minutes the lights began to flicker on and off again. Just up ahead was Rose, but she wasn't alone she was in the arms of a man. The man was tall and had dark hair. That was all I saw though because then the lights flickered off again. Then just as the lights flickered on again I saw the man raise his wand and shoot a Spell at Rose. She crumpled to the ground, just as I yelled her name. The man turned around and I almost recoiled at the sight of his face. He had scars all over his whole face. His eyes cold and his mouth was turned up in a cruel smile. He then pulled out his wand and wrote on the wall with what seemed to be blood and disaperated.

Just as I reached Rose, Al and Alice were suddenly crouching down next to me. Rose had a huge gash on her wrist and she had ropes around her wrists and they were about to start bleeding. She was thankfully breathing, though he pulse was slow and her breathing ragged. Then Alice looked up and gasped. I looked up and saw the words on the wall and then saw what the man had written before he had disaperated. On the wall spelled in rose's blood were the words WERE COMING FOR YOU WEASLEY. My whole body shook with anger as I started at the walls and at rose unconscious at my feet. I slowly picked her up and brought her to the compartment and then left her with Al and Alice so I could go and talk to the conductor about what had just happened to Rose and When we were going to arrive at Hogwarts.

I reached the head of the train and saw the conductor with a little girl sitting next to him.

"excuse me sir."

He jumped in his seat and then turned around

"oh sorry, um what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering when we were going to get to Hogwarts."

"we are going to be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minutes."

"I have another question; did you have anything to do with the black out that just occurred?" I asked

"sorry I actually have no idea what happened, I hope nobody got hurt."

"I'm afraid Rose weasley was injured by a man dressed in black, he had slit her wrist and knocked her out with a spell I don't recognize."

"oh dear, well I will send an owl off to Hogwarts so a teacher will meet you down in Hogsmead and will transport her up to the hospital wing."

"ok thank you."

I left him and then started back for our compartment. When I entered I saw that rose still hadn't woken up and was just lying there on the seat. It seemed that Al had tried to stench the flow of blood from her wrist with one of his shirts, but it had no affect for the shirt was already covered with blood. I hurried over and muttered some spells under my breath that I had learned from my mother when I was younger. The spell healed her wound slightly so she wasn't losing as much blood.

"scorp can you go and tell the rest of our family that Rose is hurt and that we will all be late from the feast, I don't want to leave her." Pleaded Al

"sure mate were going to be at the station in about five minutes."

With that I left the compartment and then went in search of Rose's cousins. Out of all of the cousins Rose was probably the favorite all around. Everybody loved her and they would most likely be freaked out when they hear about rose's injuries. So now who is left here, ok so there is Fred, James (**A.N. in my story James and Fred are in the same year as rose and Scorpius because they didn't get enough OWLs so they had to stay back a year.) **Louis, lily, Hugo, molly, Roxanne, and Lucy. I didn't want to waste time on trying to find them in such a short amount of time so I put my wand to my throat and whispered

"sonorous"

"will James and Lily Potter, Hugo, Molly, Louis, Roxanne and Lucy please step out into the hallway instantly it is an emergency?"

As soon as my message was belayed, seven disgruntled teens appeared at the door of their compartments.

"why did you call scorp?" asked Louis

"guys I have some bad news."

"well then spit it out." Shouted molly

"you know about the blackout, well it was a cover for a death eater to get on the train. H-he injured Rose and now she won't wake up, she's in Al and Alice's compartment right now, were taking her to the hospital wing as soon as we get to the school." My voice was cracking with emotion by the time I had finished talking. Each of their faces had an expression of horror etched across it. They all looked at me hoping that this was just a horrible joke, but I just stood there and then said that they were all welcome to come with us to the hospital wing and then left to go back to my compartment. Suddenly I heard the scrambling of feet and then seven people surrounded me in following me back to the compartment that rose was in.

We all entered and everybody gasped, some of the girls and even guys had tears in their eyes as they surveyed rose. She was looking even paler and she had more blood on her shirt from her wrist. We all stayed quiet until the train stopped and I stooped to pick her up. We all left the compartment in a huddle. As I passed, people stopped and stared at Rose, they whispered to each other, it wasn't until we actually were in front of them did they notice the blood on Rose and then they quickly stepped out of the way to allow us to pass.

We all stepped off the train onto the platform at Hogsmead and then saw Professor longbottom standing in front of the carriages. He was craning his neck to try and find somebody, then his eyes landed upon us and Rose. He hurried up to us and then took Rose out of my arms and placed her down onto a stretcher.

"hi kids, I gather you all want to accompany Rose to the hospital wing?"

"yes." We all answered in unison

"ok then we will take a carriage that will take us up to the school faster." Announced Professor Longbottom

We all stepped into the carriage and sat down, and waited for the carriage to come to a halt so we could get out and get Rose to the Hospital wing. Finally the carriage stopped and we all got out and then helped Professor Longbottom get rose out of the carriage.

"levicorpus." Rose started to float along besides us as we walked to the school.

We all entered the hospital wing and madam patil ran to meet us.

"oh my god what on earth happened on that train?" exclaimed madam patil

"death eaters, was all I said and she went quiet and started to tend to rose's wounds."

After about ten minutes of painful waiting, madam patil announced that her wound wasn't too serious and that she should wake up in about a day or to. We all let out a breath and I laughed shakily. Thank god she was going to be okay. I don't know what I would've done if she had been permanently hurt or if she was going to die. Then madam patil ushered us out of the hospital wing saying that we all had to eat and get to bed so we would be rested for tomorrows classes. We all walked to the great hall in silence, Professor Longbottom had stayed back in the hospital wing to talk to madam patil, so when we got into the great hall professor McGonagall was giving the speech. Everybody's heads turned to look at us as the door creaked open. Professor McGonagall then stepped down from the podium and walked toward us at a fast pace.

"Is she alright?" she asked in a hushed tone, though she shouldn't have bothered since the whole hall was silent they heard every word that she was saying

"she's not going to be awake for a couple of days, but she is going to be fine." Answered James

"ok well that's good, now everybody please get to your tables and sit down for the feast is just starting."

We all nodded and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. I barely registered the people talking around me as I ate my food, when I got up to my dorm room that was supposed to be shared with rose I collapsed onto my bed and passed out. The last thought that went through my head was why would somebody do something like that to Rose?


	5. the awakening

**Hello people, so I'm sorry that I haven't been updating I've been in Vermont and haven't had internet connection so finally I can update. Also pleaseeeee review, it would warm my heart to get some feedback. If I don't get at least one review I might not update in a while ;-P. anyway on with the story.**

Rose's POV

Black, that's the only color that I saw and could recognize, then I heard hushed voices, I couldn't make out what they were saying for their voices were distorted the only thing I could tell was that their tone of voice sounded worried. But before I could do anything else a wave of sleepiness washed over me and I blacked out.

"When did Madam Patil say she was gonna wake up?" asked a hushed voice

"She said that she should wake up anytime now, so all we can do is wait." Said another hushed voice

Then everything went silent. For a few more minutes it was silent until a groan interrupted the silence. The sound of chairs being pushed back immediately filled my ears as voices once again erupted.

"Oh my god is she waking up?"

"Nooooo she's just flying a broom, yes she's waking up!" exclaimed a voice that was right near my head.

It took me a minute to realize that the groan had been from me, and I slowly opened my eyes to see about ten people surrounding my bed. As soon as my eyes had registered everybody there, I was bombarded with questions.

"Are you ok?"

"Does anything hurt?"

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Why does malfoy have to be here?"

Then, "Everybody SHUT UP! Rosie needs peace and quiet, not everybody firing questions at her." Shouted Scorpius

Then just as all the voices had started, they stopped and everybody stared at me.

"You know I'm not gonna die right now, you can stop staring." After the tension in the room disappeared and everybody chuckled

"and to answer your questions, yes I'm okay, my head and my arm hurts a little but I'm fine, yes I remember everything until I blacked out and _Scorpius(_ emphasizing his name) has to be here because he is my best friend, besides Alice and Al."

After my little speech dad fell silent and didn't say anything else concerning Scorpius, instead talking about everything that I had missed while I had been unconscious. While he was talking, I zoned out his voice and was deep in thought when suddenly something waving in front of my face brought me back to reality

"hellooooo anybody in there?" said Al

"Yes I'm here now stop that." I said as I slapped his hand away from my face

"Well you looked out of it for a minute, you sure you're okay?"

"Ya I'm fine I just spaced out for a minute."

"Okay well everybody who is seventeen and under needs to get to their classes now." Yelled Madam Patil

"And you need to take your medicine right now and then you need to sleep, I will give you a sleeping draft so you can sleep."

I lay back on my pillows as shouts of 'bye Rosie' echoed around the room, from all of my friends and cousins that had to leave. Soon everybody was out of the infirmary except for my mum and dad. We all sat in silence until I voiced the one question that was haunting my mind.

"Do you know who did this to me?"

(Sigh) "I'm sorry sweetheart the only thing we know is that the man who attacked you was a death eater and the message on the wall was a clear indication that he was after you and not just randomly attacking students." Answered my father

"wait what was the message on the wall?"

"The message was 'were coming for you weasley' and before you say anything, we are 100 percent sure that they are after you and not anybody else in the family."

"well how do you know."

"we got a anonymous note from one of the death eaters saying that you were lucky to be alive and that next time you weren't going to be so lucky."

And with those words my mum burst out crying. Dad tried to comfort her, but she just kept sobbing. Finally her tears subsided and she looked at me and said

"Honey no matter what we will protect you, everybody in this family is willing to help you and sacrifice their life for you, I just hope it's enough, but anyway we, meaning your father, have stationed aurors around the school so that nobody can get into the castle without being identified and checked, also so are the passages leading in and out of the castle."

As mom was talking she had gotten up and sat on the edge of my bed and hugged me. We both sat there for a couple of minutes until Madam Patil's voice broke the silence.

"Okay Rosie, you will need to take your medicine and get your rest so I'm sorry to say that you can't have any more visitors until tomorrow. She announced

So my parents got up and hugged me, whispering good bye and then silently left the room. I sat there mulling over the new information that I had just learned, wondering just how safe I was, and if I was going to die this year.

But I couldn't afford those thoughts because as soon as I could get out of this accursed bed, I would do everything in my power to try and stop this man before he could harm me and everyone around me, and with those last thoughts I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Well hello again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy and I finally got some time to update. Anyway thank you for following my story "londenmellarkjacksonsmith" I will try and update more frequently, and please, please, please review, review, review. Also before I go I just wanted to make a note that Fred isn't dead in my story, he is well and alive. **


	6. the dream

**Hello everyone, so I hope you enjoy the chapter by the way this will be a shorter chapter, so please R&R**

Unknown POV

"Master the dragon did not succeed in killing the Rose, he is being detained in the torture room."

"Thank you, please send him into me."

With that the man left and the master was left sitting alone on his throne, stroking his snake.

"Well Lilith, I think that Dragon needs a little punishment don't you?"

The snake hissed and then slowly nodded her head.

"Hmmm I'm glad you agree"

The door banged open and in came a stumbling man with short black hair and a light beard.

"Well Ru- Dragon, what will your punishment be today?"

"Please Master, do not punish me, I managed to hurt the girl and managed to leave the message, but her friends came and the lights came on, I had to flee or else they would've recognized me."

"Hmmm, I am more merciful than my father was, so I will let this slide, but one more slip up and you will be punished remember that."

"Yes master, thank you master."

"Now leave."

"Yes Master."

The man left the room in a hurry and the door slammed shut behind him.

"I know Lilith, I shouldn't have let him go without punishment, but I want my followers to be loyal, not only being scared out of their minds that they will die if they don't obey. That is where my father went wrong, I am going to go even farther than my father did and with Rose weasley in my clutches, I will be unstoppable.

The man laughed, a high pitched cackle, that echoed off the walls.

Rose POV

I woke up gasping, tangled in my sheets as the memory of my dream washed over me. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my notebook and began writing my dream down so I wouldn't forget it. The man's cackle and the snake's hiss were echoing in my mind and they wouldn't leave. After I had finished writing down my dream, I fell back to sleep, but not before I looked around and double checked that there was nobody else in the room with me.

**Hello, sooo that chapter might confuse some people, but when I called people the dragon and the rose, they were code names (if you already didn't know) and you will learn the real names of them soon. And if you didn't already guess who the master is well, keep thinking, it's really simple. Please, please review and have a good night bye**


	7. memories

**Hello people sorry for the late update, I just haven't gotten to writing lately because I have been experiencing some writers block, and I wasn't sure how I wanted my story to go from here, but luckily I just wrote a story outline so I hopefully won't be experiencing anymore writers block, and thank you ItsMrsBlack for adding my story to your favorites **

**Also in no way do I own harry potter, I wish I did but sadly I am just not as awesome as J.K. Rowling **

Sigh

"Ok dude you just sighed five times within this one minute what's up?" asked Al

"I'm worried for Rose; I mean if somebody could break into the train, don't you think they could break into Hogwarts?"

"Well for one that was only the train, the train doesn't have high security because it's a train and nobody really thinks that somebody would break into a train full of teenagers, even if they are wizards."

"True, but I'm just worried that they will try and succeed to break into Hogwarts and attack her when we aren't with her to protect her."

"Yes but Scorp remember who is the top of our class?"

"I know, Rose, but remember on the train she was attacked and she didn't curse her assailant. "

"Yes but she wasn't expecting an attack, now she knows there is somebody after her and she is well prepared."

"I'm still worried about her." I mumbled

"We all are, but remember, Uncle Ron has stationed aurors outside the school and they're also patrolling inside the school."

"Well I guess that's a positive to this whole situation. I'm gonna go and visit Rosie and see if she needs anything, you want to come?"

"Nah, I gotta finish this essay for professor Hayward, tell Rosie I said hi though."

"Ok bye."

I hurriedly left the Gryffindor common room and walked toward the hospital wing. As I reached the door I heard voices emanating from inside the wing. Not wanting to seem like I was eavesdropping I quickly opened the door and strode in. Rose was sitting up in bed talking to somebody with blonde shaggy hair. As I got closer I realized that the guy she was talking to was her boyfriend, lux Mclaggen. Rose looked up as she heard my footsteps nearing her bed and smiled at me. I felt my insides melt at seeing her smile at me, she looks so cute. Wait no no no no, Rosie is my best friend, and I definitely don't think that my best friend is cute, but the way my heart was beating told me otherwise. As I reached them, Lux stood up, quickly kissed Rose on the cheek and muttered a goodbye and left, making sure to bang into my shoulder as he passed me.

I sat down in the chair that lux had just vacated, and took her hand in mine. I slowly stroked her hand as I looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better, how about you, you don't look like you've gotten a lot of sleep."

"Oh, well ummmmmm, I had stuff to do."

"Uh huh and tell me what did this stuff include?"

"Waking up every half hour to check if you were alright." I slowly shrunk into my chair as I said it, waiting for her to yell at me about needing sleep and that she was fine. But as I looked at her face, I didn't see a look of rage upon her features, instead she was smiling at me and her eyes were filled with love? No it can't be love, I mean she's my best friend and best friends don't love each other, but the longer I stared into her eyes the more the look deepened. I had completely lost track of what was going on around me and was jolted out of my thoughts by a loud bang. I quickly looked up and saw Madam Patil striding toward us; she had a bottle of green potion and her wand in her hand. She gave Rose the bottle and told her to drink it after she had inspected her remaining injuries. About ten minutes had passed when she finally deemed Rose fine and that as soon as she took the potion she could leave. I had honestly never seen Rose drink anything so fast in my life, but then again she really hated hospitals, so as soon as she had drunk the potion she got up and limped her way into the bathroom and changed. As soon as she came out of the bathroom she took my arm and literally dragged me out of the room, with madam Patil yelling after her about making sure she didn't overdo it on the quiddich field.

We silently made our way the head common room, for Rose had never seen it because she was in the hospital wing for the past week of school.

"Professor Longbottom gave me your schedule, it's in the common room when we get there I'll give it to you."

"Okay, did you look at it?"

"Um ya, I just wanted to know how many classes we have together with al and alice."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What classes do I have with you three?"

"Every class except ancient runes and muggle studies."

"really, awesome, wait are you in my muggle studies and ancient runes class?"

"I'm in your muggle studies class but not it ancient runes."

"ugh well I just hope that I have somebody in that class that I like."

"you will, everybody in the school likes you,"

"not everybody, but I just really hope that, Malcolm isn't in my class."

I scowled darkly at the thought of Rose having to have Malcolm in the same class, without any of us being there. Rose and Malcolm have a bad history, when Rose was fifteen and she had just started to look like a woman, this guy (Malcolm) started to harass her in the hallways, class, lunch, everywhere and Rose thought that it was just harmless teasing so she didn't say anything about it until one night she was walking back to the common room and she ran into him. She apparently said sorry and tried to move past him but he gripped her arms and pushed her against the wall and shoved his tongue down her throat. I was out for a stroll that night and luckily was just turning into the corridor that Rose and Malcolm were in and saw Rose push him off her, but he grabbed her again and tried to grope her, at that point my blood was boiling and I whipped out my wand a hexed him on the spot. He was immediately knocked unconscious, I had ran to Rose, who at this point was sobbing on the floor, her back against the wall, I had picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her dorm and had left her with the care of her roommates. As soon as I had entered the common room that night, I was bombarded with questions, but Rose had simply refused to tell them, and to this day her family doesn't know; only Alice and I know the story about her and Malcolm.

We were silent for the rest of the walk up to the common room. I told her the password which was glowing (which happens to be her favorite song, by Nikki Williams) **A.N. also one of my favorite songs **she gave the woman that was guarding the room the password and stepped inside. I saw her eyes bulge out. I silently laughed at her expression and then went to find her schedule. By the time I had found it she was lying on the couch half asleep, so I picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down. I covered her in her blanket and laid her schedule on her bedside table and quietly left the room. I went back to my room and got into my pj's and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well hello my readers, I hope you like that chapter and please review, orrrrr I might stop updating until I get at least one review on my story, I don't care if it's a review on how bad my story is, I just wanna hear somebody opinion so I know that I'm going in the right direction with this story, or recommendations about the story anything. I will probably be updating once a week, that is if I get some reviews (hint hint) but if I miss a week I'm very sorry but with school approaching I have to get ready as many have to sooooo a sorry in advanced just in case. Well hope you liked it and goodnight.**


	8. the prophecy

**Hello readers, so here's chapter 8 hope you like it**

Rose POV

When I woke up this morning I hadn't realized that none of my friends or family (besides Scorpius) had seen me be discharged from the hospital wing, so this morning when I got to breakfast there were screams of ROSE, and next thing I knew, I was being squeezed to death by all of my friends and cousins.

"Where were you Rosie, I went to visit you in the hospital wing this morning but you weren't there and neither was madam Patil?" Asked Alice

"Yesterday when Scorp was with me, Madam Patil gave me a potion and gave me a checkup and then deemed that I was fine so she let me go, although she shouted after me saying to not overdo it on the quiddich field."

After I explained everything, everyone calmed down and we say down at the Gryffindor table. Just after I sat down, and piled food onto my plate, scorp sat down next to me.

"Hey scorp, what did you do with my schedule?"

"Hey, oh I put it on your bedside table when I carried you up last night."

"Crap! When does the first bell ring?"

"Ummm five minutes, you better run Rosie."

At that I took off sprinting off toward the head common room, getting stares at people as I passed them. I reached the common room and ran up to my room and grabbed my schedule. I scanned it looking for my first class, which was…. Defense Against The Dark Arts. Crap, I was gonna be late, and on my first day back too. So once again I was running toward the DADA classroom, when I crashed into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry professo-."

"My dear child, you are in great danger."

I just stood there frozen as professor Trelawney continued to speak.

" The dark lord is gone for now, but his followers remain, they try and capture the pure of heart from the depth of protection, friends and family will try and save her, but it will be her own sacrifice that protects the whole."

With that Professor Trelawney jerked and collapsed to the ground, shocked I stumbled back and ran to DADA, I burst in the classroom where I was shocked to see Teddy teaching the class.

"professor-, what are you doing here?"

"well Rose, I am going to be the DADA teacher for the rest of the year, your previous professor got diagnosed with dragon pox, now I believe that you came bursting in with some news?"

"Oh ya teddy, professor Trelawney collapsed after." I snapped my mouth shut

"It's okay Rose, what were you going to say?"

"After she made a prediction." The class was filled with hushed voices as Teddy stared at me, then Teddy called attention to the class and told them to talk amongst themselves. He then rushed out of the classroom with me trailing behind him.

"Was the prediction about you?"

"I think so."

"Okay what was it?"

"I'd rather tell you with everybody else."

"Okay then we will go get Sybil and then gather up your family."

"Okay."

Both of us rushed over to the corridor where I left professor Trelawney, we both saw her lying on the ground right where I left her. We crouched down next to her and Teddy tapped her cheek with his palm, after a while of tapping Teddy gave up and just picked her up and carried her down to the hospital wing. We gave her to madam Patil and started walking toward the head mistress's office.

"I will give you the password to the gargoyle, so when you get up to Professor McGonagall's office go in and tell her what happened, and wait for everybody to get there."

"Wait Teddy; make sure you get Alice and Scorpius okay"

"Ya sure, the passwords Albus Dumbledore."

Teddy sprinted away and I was left at the entrance to professor McGonagall's office. I walked up to the gargoyle and gave the password. They sprang apart and the staircase appeared (**A.N. sorry if that's wrong, I haven't read the harry potter books in a while) **I walked up the winding staircase and reached the door. I knocked and waited for a response. The door opened and there stood Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Rose what is it?"

"Professor Lupin said that I should come up here and tell you that professor Trewlony made a prediction that both of us think is about me, so we wanted to tell my family in a private spot and we also need to floo in my mother and uncle and aunt."

"Well then under those circumstances come in."

"Thank you professor, um can I use the fireplace?"

"Yes you may."

I went over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder and shouted number 12 grimmauld place. The kitchen appeared and I saw my uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny sitting at the table talking.

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry?"

They both jumped and looked around until Ginny's eyes fell on me in the fireplace.

"Rose!"

They both jumped up and kneeled down in front of me."

"Is anything wrong at school?" asked Harry

"Not really, but professor Trelawney made a prediction and I think that you and Aunt Ginny should hear it, along with the rest of the family."

"Ok, Ginny and I will round up everybody and meet you in..."

"Professor McGonagall's office."

"Okay well I will see you at Hogwarts."

"Okay bye."

I pulled my head out of the fireplace and sat down in a chair facing the window, waiting for everybody to arrive. Ten minutes passed before loud voices echoed in the staircase and then my seven cousins and two best friends burst into the room followed by my dad and Teddy. I shrank down into the chair so they wouldn't see me yet. Then the fireplace came to life and all of my aunt's and uncle's came out followed by my mum.

"Why are we here?"

"Why is the whole family here?"

"Where's Rose?"

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Roared Al

Everybody quieted down and just looked at Professor McGonagall expectantly.

"Well I believe that Ms. Weasley has something that she would like to share with you, but it may not be the most pleasant of news."

I stood up from my chair and went to stand in front of my large family.

"I realize that most of you are confused as to why you were brought here, today when I was heading to DADA I ran into Professor Trelawney and this is what she said 'The dark lord is gone for now, but his followers remain, they try and capture the pure of heart from the depth of protection, friends and family will try and save her, but it will be her own sacrifice that protects the whole' She made a prediction that Teddy and I both think is about me and the death eaters that attacked the train."

"But the prediction never said who it was specifically so it might not be you." Said Lucy hopefully

"Yes but remember everything that they did so far has included Rose and the prophecy said it was a female so the best candidate is Rose." Explained Uncle Bill

"I just thought that everyone should know the prediction since it does sort of include you in the prophecy." I said

"Well now that everybody knows I think that everybody should get to class besides Rose, because I think that you should go back to your common room and relax for a bit." Announced Uncle Harry

Mum and dad approached me and they both hugged me. Mum whispered reassurances in my ear and then let go. Dad looked worried but kissed my cheek and said that he would always be there for me when I needed him. They both ended up walking me back to the common room; we parted when I went inside the common room. I sat down beside the fire and let my thoughts wander to the death eaters, my family, my fate and if I was going to end up dead by the end of this year. Suddenly I jumped up, Damn I forgot about posting the quiddich tryout papers around Gryffindor tower, so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the dates for this Saturday and cast a spell that made them multiply and went to stick them to the wall in Gryffindor tower. All thoughts about the death eaters were currently erased from my brain that is until the next attack.

**Hoped you liked that chapter, it took me about 3 hours to write but I'm happy about it, also I'm sorry if the prophecy wasn't the best, but I don't know how professor Trelawney talks while saying predictions soo I had to guess. Please review and I will see you in the next chapter**


	9. tryouts

Okay I have to thank 'psychoticsmartypants' for reviewing and also 'cheetahroselily' for following my story it means soooooo much (sob) okay on with the story

Rose POV

Before I knew it the quiddich tryouts were upon us and Scorpius and I were headed toward the field filled with hopeful Gryffindor's. In previous years many people had been angry at the team choices because the team is mostly made up of weasleys and potters. This year I was going to redo the whole team so even the previous teammates would have to redo there try out. Since most of the team was my family they didn't mind retrying.

So I stepped onto the field and grabbed my clipboard from my office and stood in front of the crowd of people who were trying out.

"Okay people I need you to separate into different groups depending on what you are trying out for, so beaters over here, chasers next to the beaters, keepers next to the chasers and sadly we are not trying out seekers because I am the seeker for this team so if there are any seekers please step off the field." I had casted sonorous so my voice would be heard over everybody

"Now I would like the beaters to go first, please fly around the pitch twice and land back where you started, GO!"

I watched the beaters mount there brooms and take off, most of them managed to fly into the air and start flying, but one or two first year boys didn't even get off the ground, so they ended up giving up and walked away sulking. I turned my attention to the flyers, James and Fred were in the front of the whole pack and were speeding toward the ground at full speed. They landed smoothly and turned to watch everybody else land, many landed and stumbled when they got off, but one of two fell over when they got off there brooms.

"Okay now I would like to ask some people to please step off of the field and either sit in the stands or leave the pitch, okay so you two, I'm sorry but I think that you two need to sit down with the others."

The two girls took their brooms and stomped their way to the stands. I looked at the remaining beaters, there were six boys left, most of them were fifteen and older but there was one thirteen year old.

"Okay now for the real challenge, each of you are going to go up separately and I am going to shoot up moving dummies and you are going to try and hit the targets, each of you are going to get three minutes to hit your target, if you fail to then I will blow my whistle and another dummy will be sent up. This is mainly to test your ability to hit your target and not to hit people, okay so Michel your up."

The brown haired boy mounted his broom and took off, "I'm going to send up five dummies."

He nodded and the bludger was released, I sent up one dummy and it zoomed around the pitch at the speed that a regular person would go, he hit the bludger and it hit the dummy on the arm, it disappeared and I sent up another, he missed this one and after three minutes didn't hit it so I blew my whistle and sent up another one. This continued for a couple more minutes before the next person flew up. I marked on my clipboard that Michel had gotten three out of five shots. The next two were okay but they weren't great they both hit three of the dummies, but when I called a boy named garret he ended up hitting four of them, when I sent up the fifth one he immediately began to try to hit it with the bludger. I zoned out for a minute and was brought back to earth by a shout, the next thing I knew I was on the ground with excruciating pain radiating through my shoulder. I sat up and gritted my teeth, it did really hurt but I stood up nonetheless and spoke to garret

"So was your target me or did you just miss the dummy by a lot?"

"I'm sorry my club slipped out of my hand and I aimed wrong."

"Well you did well, but I need to call the next beater up to bat so please land and take a seat next to the rest of the beaters."

Once he landed I called James up, by the end of his tryout I was happy for he had hit all of the targets in five minutes. I smiled then I winced when my shoulder made itself present, I needed to go to the hospital wing after this was over. I called Fred up and just like James he hit all of the targets, but he took six minutes. I marked down the scores of each boy and I called the keepers to tryout. There were about eleven so I made them fly around the pitch and that eliminated about three so I was down to nine. That was still a lot of people to tryout so I tried to think of a way to lower the number of people. Then an idea struck me.

"Hey James, Fred and Garret come here."

"What's up Rosie?" asked Fred

"I need some help with this test, I'm gonna conjure up some tennis balls and were all going to throw them at the keepers one at a time Fred, keep in mind how many out of five they catch if they catch two or under send them out kay?"

"Got it." They all spoke

"Okay listen up so with the help of James, Fred and Garret, were going to throw these tennis balls at you one at a time and record how many out of five you can catch."

So we all started to throw the tennis balls at them, I threw five to scorp who caught all of them, he smirked until he realized that I was using my left arm instead of my right arm, he frowned and mouthed are you okay? I mouthed back 'fine.' At the end of the test I rounded up the three and asked how everybody did, five out of the nine caught three and over balls but four of them hadn't caught the number necessary to pass through, so I went up to them and told them, they looked sad but they did stomp off so I didn't feel too bad.

"Okay so the rest of you have passed and now is the final challenge, each of you are going to go up to the goal posts and try to guard the posts against the chasers, now chasers come here, I need Al, Dave, Alex, Susan and Amber. You five are going to try and get past these keepers to score a goal, now this isn't your test but try your hardest even if one of them may be your friend."

I sent up a girl named Mocha, and watched as she saved, one, two, three goals but the other two slipped past her grip and she landed looking slightly crestfallen. Keeper after keeper went up and finally when a girl named Megan went up she saved four goals. Finally scorp went up and saved all five goals, I wrote down the results down on my clipboard and sent the keepers to the stands. Finally the Chasers were up, there were only about nine of them, so I sent them to fly around the pitch, suddenly I heard a crash and looked around and saw that one of the first year boys had crashed into the goal posts. I quickly cast a cushioning spell and he landed safely. So finally when everybody landed there were eight people left.

"Okay for this test I am going to need Megan and Scorpius to be the keepers and chasers you are going to need to score around them, now scorp, you go down to that end and Megan you guard this post and now um Alice and Ethan please go up to one of the goal posts and start."

I watched Alice she scored five times on scorp which surprised me since he was such a good keeper, but nonetheless she had scored five goals and that was the best score so when she landed she was smiling brilliantly. Ethan had only scored three goals on Megan, and that was a okay score but not great. The rest of the chasers did okay until Al and a boy named Jacob came up to the goal posts, both of them managed to score five goals on my two best keepers! I marked that down on my clipboard and I instantly knew who my new team would consist of.

"Okay everybody thank you for participating, I will post the results after dinner in the Gryffindor common room."

I slowly made my way toward the castle, I was trying to move my shoulder but every time I move it a searing pain ripped through it so I just gave up trying. I heard footsteps nearing me so I turned around to come face to face with Scorpius, well more like face to shoulder. He didn't say anything so I started walking again up to the castle. We both headed toward the hospital wing, when Madam Patil saw me she sighed and came up to examine my shoulder.

"Well dear you're lucky that you don't need me to re-break this, it was a clean break so I don't need to do much to it, but you will need to wear a cast on it for a day so that it heals right."

She cast a spell on my shoulder and gave me a cast that wrapped my shoulder and had a strap that would hold my arm horizontally across my chest. She said to come back tomorrow so that she could take off the bandage. So we left and I went to the heads common room to change while scorp went straight to dinner. I threw my hair into a high pony tail and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank top with a sweetheart neckline with lace boarding the top, then I grabbed an off the shoulder white jumper and green flats and went down to dinner. I stepped into the great hall just when Professor McGonagall had finished talking so every head turned to look at me, feeling self-conscious I hurriedly walked toward my seat and sat down next to Scorpius and Alice. The food appeared and I loaded my plate and started to eat, ignoring the stares I was getting.

"Rose what happened to your arm?" asked lily

"Oh um during quiddich tryouts a guy named Garret aimed a bludger wrong and hit me with it, I have to wear this cast for a day then I can take it off."

After I explained what happened, everybody went back to what they were doing and left me to eat in silence. I finished my dinner hastily and I stood up and told scorp that I was going to go and post who made it on the team. Then I left with scorp shouting after me about wanting him to save some treacle tart for me. I waved my hand at him and kept walking; I walked up to my room and looked at my notes on everybody who tried out today. The team that I thought would be best is

Rose-seeker

Scorpius- keeper

Al- chaser

Alice- chaser

Jacob- chaser

James- beater

Fred- beater

I wrote this down on some parchment and went to post it in the common room. When I got there a crowd of people greeted me as I stepped in. Everybody waited with bated breath as I went up by the fireplace and magnified my voice so that It would be heard over everybody's voices.

"Okay everybody here is the new Gryffindor team. I am the seeker, the new keeper is going to be Scorpius Malfoy, the beaters are going to be James potter and Fred Weasley, the chasers are going to be Al Potter, Alice longbottom and Jacob stern. Congratulations to the new team, if there are any complaints to why these particular people were chosen then I will say that each of the people that I chose had the best scores and I didn't just pick them because they are my friends or family, I picked them because they are the best."

I stepped away from the fire and stuck the sheet to the wall of the common room and then left in a hurry as to not bump into any angry Gryffindor's asking why they didn't make the team.

Hm well I know that that was a boring chapter, but there will be a bit of trouble in the next chapter and I might be writing and posting the next chapter today as well, but we'll have to see anyway please review, review, review.  
P.S. also I redid chapter 1 and 2 since they sucked so hopefully people will like them better 


	10. drama in the great hall

**Hey guys sooooo sorry i haven't update before this, but i started school and we've been getting a crazy amount of homework soooo i've been very busy, but now i have time sooo new chapter yay! Please update! it will make me a very happy person, anyway i'll stop talking on with the story.**

**Rose POV**

we had just finished quiddich practice, and everybody was exhausted beyond belief, but they were happy with how practice had gone. Some people who had been watching had come up to me to congratulate me on being captain and to compliment me on being a great captain!

" Hey Rose"

"huh oh hey scorp"

"do you wanna go take that secret passage behind the painting of nicholas flemel (very sorry if i spelled his name wrong) ?"

"Uhhhhh sure, why do u wanna take that passage?"

"I donno, i'm just bored of the same route we always take, i want some excitement"

we started walking up toward the painting, as we reached it, i looked at scorp curiously, wondering how we were supposed to get past him. Just as the thought crossed my mind, Nicholas showed up in his painting and looked at us with bored eyes.

"yes, what do you need?"

"umm well we want to get into the passage way behind your painting, is it okay if we pass?" i asked timidly

"well you cant just pass by you have to solve a riddle before you can pass"

"okay um what's the riddle?" i asked

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

i looked at scorp wondering if he had thought of the answer to even the first part, then it hit me. Uncle Harry had told all of the family about his adventures in the triwizard tournament, he even included this same riddle.

"a spider"

scorp looked at me incredulously, wondering how i'd gotten the answer so quickly. i just shook my head at him, almost saying that i'd tell him later. Nicholas just nodded his head and let us pass. As the portrit slammed shut he asked me

"rose how did you get the answer so quickly?"

"You know my uncle harry, he told us about his time in the triwizard tournament, so he told my family about all of the tasks he had to get through and he told us about this sphyx that gave him riddles, and one of them was the riddle that Nicholas just gave us."

"ah that explains a lot."

we continued walking in silence, but it was broken by the sound of moaning and the kissing noices. We looked at each other and silently crept around the corner. What i saw made me stop in my tracks and freeze completely.

My boyfriend was snogging my arch enemy in the middle of a abandoned passageway. As i stopped, cassidy let go of my boyfriend and smirked at me, she was taunting me, daring me to hit her. Lux just looked at me apologetically. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and walked toward Lux. when i was right in front of him, i slapped him, he stumbled back in shock, clutching his cheek looking stunned.

"we're over Lux, you know i had suspicions that you were cheating on me, now you just proved me right, have a good life with this slut, trust me as soon as she gets tired of you she'll dump in an instant."

those were the harshest words i had ever spoken but i wasn't going to take them back because he deserved to hear them. I slowly back away and walked past them going deeper into the passage. I could hear scorp following me, as he caught up to me, he put an arm around me and hugged me to his chest. My heart leapt out of my chest, being this close to him did things to my head that nobody else could. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of all the not so innocent thoughts that had filled my head. Damn hormones, Scorp let go of me and started down at me making sure that i was okay.

"Scorp i'm okay, i was going to break up with him anyway, plus i thought he was cheating on me anyway, it doesnt matter, but in now way are you allowed to tell any of my cousins what we just witnessed, they will go insane, they will kill him literally!"

"but rose nobody deserves to be cheated on, we besides cassidy but thats beside the point, i really think that you should tell your cousins, that guy needs to get what he deserves." scorp said trying to convince me

"no absolutly not, even if he did cheat on me, nobody deserves to be punished like that."

that ended the discussion and we started for the head common room once again.

TIME SKIP: dINNER TIME

Scorp and i had just sat down at the gryffindor table when rick cortez ran up to me and asked to talk to me in private. I agreed and followed him outside of the great hall.

"hey Rose i heard you and lux broke up, am i right?"

"ya your right, what about it?"

"oh um i was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me."

oh shit

"i'm really sorry but i really don't think that i'm ready for a relationship this soon. I'm really sorry."

"oh it's fine, i should've waited longer anyway, well i'll see you later."

I walked back into the great hall and sat down next to James and Scorp. Both of them looked at me expectantly, i sighed and told them what just happened.

"wait hold up i thought you were dating that lux guy," said james

"i was, i broke up with the douche bag."

Al looked up from his chicken to stare at me at those words.

"wait you broke up with him? YES! thank god, i hated that guy, no offense Rosie."

"none taken al."

"just out of curiousity why did you break up with the bloke?" asked james

"uhhh i just didn't like him anymore." i prayed that he wouldn't pick up on my lie

"he cheated on her."

my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as i heard scorp's voice tell james what had happened

"SCORP!" i yelled

"whattttttt, i was just telling him the truth." he whined

"WHAT HE CHEATED ON YOU? WHERE IS THAT ARSE HE NEEDS A PROPER BEATING!'roared James

by this time the great hall had fallen silent, the only sound was james's furious breathing

"No James look at me, please don't hurt him."

"WHY? he cheated on you he deserves to be hurt."

by now the rest of the weasley crew had caught word of what was happening and was now shouting their opinions.

"c'mon james i'll help you with that little prat"

"No way he cheated on you, that guys gonna wake up tomarrow with out his balls."

"are you okay rosie?"

"I knew that guy was trouble when he walked in." ( huh huh get it? no? okay i'll stop)

after all of the shouting had died down, all of the males of the family had cornered Lux and was currently dragging him out of the great hall. I looked at the professors all sitting with stunned expressions. none of them moved for five minutes until Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and announced that we had ten minutes to get to our common rooms or else we would get detention, without saying the great hall cleared pretty fast. She looked at me and nodded, i took that as a good thing and practially dragged Scorp out of the hall. When we reached the common room i pushed him inside and started yelling at him.

"Why the hell would you tell my family? that was pure chaos in there!"

"because he deserved to be beaten, after what he did to you, nobody messes with my rosie and not get away with it."

my heart skipped a beat when he saie 'my rosie' did that mean he liked me?

"i know he deserved it but i wanted to avoid a big blow up, if we had to tell them then i would have prefered to not have done it in the great hall, but then whats done is done."

"are you mad at me rosie?"

"no i can't be mad at you, it's infuriating."

he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, i sighed and sank deeper into the embrace. I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever, but sadly fate was out to get me and of course at that exact moment the fire place suddenly burst into flames, making me jump and causing scorp to jump back from me and shove his hads in his pockets, blushing madly.

"well um goodnight rosie, i'll see you tomarrow morning."

"okay g'night scorp."

with that he quickly walked to his door and disapeared from my view. I sighed and sat down in front of the fire and closed my eyes.

**Now i realize that that was probably a sucky chapter i'm very sorry. Also i am using a wordpad and it doesnt have spell check so i'm very sorry about the spelling mistakes. Finally please review review review**


	11. The Match

**Hello people, well I have to thank Soaring Pandas for reviewing and also giving me some AWESOME advice, seriously I am really grateful, and also thank you Scorose2013 for adding my story to your favorites, um also I'm sorry about that last chapter, it sucked I'm probably going to go back and fix that later, also if anybody wants to request anything in the story that you think would fit like maybe you want a al and Alice moment or something just pm me or review your request. I'm gonna stop blabbering and get on with the story **

Scorpius POV

It had been three months since the attack on Rose in the train and so far nothing had gone wrong, I'm hoping that the death eaters have given up on her but sadly the death eaters don't just give up.

Right now I'm in the Gryffindor changing room, the whole team is listening to Rose give her pep talk before the game, this game was against the slytherins so to say we're on edge would be an understatement.

" I believe in every one of you, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, the only thing that matters is having fun and maybe giving the Slytherins a rough time."

Rose ended her speech and started for the pitch, I followed close behind her and before I knew it we were standing in the middle of the pitch brooms in hand with the wind whipping through our hair. Madam hooch stepped on the pitch and ordered the captains the shake hands, I winced at how hard the Slytherin captain gripped Rose's hand, when they stepped away from each other I saw Rose discreetly shaking her hand.

As everybody stepped into positions the whistle blew and we were off, I flew up to the goal posts and flew back and forth and around the goal posts keeping my eyes trained on the quaffle. The announcer was Lee Jordan's daughter, Kelly, she's in Gryffindor so she's a little biased with the way she announces.

"Flint in possession of the quaffle about to pass to Parkinson, but hit in the face with a bludger, hope it broke his nose, yes professor it is completely relevant, I'm merely stating the injuries of the team, anyway, Flint drops the quaffle and Potter gains possession of the quaffle, he's speeding toward the goal posts, GO AL! And he scores, ten points to Gryffindor."

I cheered on Al from the goal posts, but then I saw Flint on his way back toward the goal posts, he was almost flat on his broom with the quaffle neatly tuck under his arm, he then threw it toward the middle goal and me being the great keeper I am I caught it a tossed it to Alice who immediately shot off toward the goals. That's how the first part of the game went until it started to get nasty, the Slytherins kept elbowing us in the face and one of the beaters tried to hit Fred in the face with his bat saying he thought it was the bludger. I thought we were going to have to play nice the whole gang until I saw Rose signal that it was time to play dirty back. So we started discreetly grabbing tail ends so they would go flying, we would shout insults at them trying to distract them from scoring goals, but some of the Slytherins had pulled out their wands and were now shooting spells at everybody. Madam Hooch tried to stop them but this game was out of control, nothing but the capture of the snitch could stop it.

Pansy Parkinson the second was now speeding down the pitch toward me and attempted a goal by trying to curve it, I lunged forward and just barely managed to catch it, I went to throw it to Jacob but just the quaffle left my hands a beater slammed into my stomach winding me, I bent over my broom gasping in pain, I could hear people shouting my name in the distance, I slowly leaned back up and gasped, the other chaser, david Karvel was right in front of me, he threw the quaffle and I couldn't get to it in time, it soared through the goal posts and the Gryffindor side of the pitch all groaned.

Kelly screamed out the score which was currently 100-20 Gryffindor. Then all eyes went to Rose and the Slytherin seeker ralph Lestrange, both were neck and neck, then they went into a dive and were approaching the ground fast, I held my breath, Just as it seemed Rose had caught the snitch, a flash of green light hit her square in the chest and she fell of her broom straight onto the ground and Ralph pulled up and I saw him try and put his wand into his robes before he got caught. I raced down to where Rose had fallen, James, Al, and the rest of the team were already there, I raced toward them and my eyes met Al's my unspoken question hung in the air, was she dead?

**Hmm a little cliffhanger for you all, well hoped you liked it, please review, review, review and have a nice day, night or morning**


	12. Is She Dead?

**Hey guy's what's up, so I ended my last chapter with a cliffy! So here's the chapter, but first I would like to thank Afen (guest reviewer) for reviewing, so hope you like the chapter, and please review!**

**Scorpius POV**

My eyes connected with Al's and I prayed to the heavens that she wasn't dead, I hadn't even told her that I loved her, if she was taken away now I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be panicking as much but that flash of light was green and well I think we all know what a flash of green light means. The stadium was dead quiet as I approached Rose, they all saw the light and they were waiting on baited breath. By now all of her family had run down from the bleachers and were full out sprinting toward her sprawled out body.

"Rose!" yelled Roxanne and Lily, they were both running full mil down the field. When they reached us they dropped to their knees and tears ran down their face's as they stared at their cousin.

I dropped down on my knee's mirroring Lily and Roxanne, I brought Rose's head to my lap and leaned my head down to her chest, begging to hear that reassuring thump of her heart. My eyes flew open in relief, her heart had a faint but steady beat, I suddenly sat up and shouted to everybody "She's alive!"

All at once all of her family started to cry in relief, even James and Al. Kelly was repeatedly shouting into the megaphone that Rose was alive. Once my relief that Rose was alive passed I realized that the scumbag Ralph had gotten away, I shot up to my feet and walked toward James and Al, a murderous expression on my face.

"Did either of you see that guy Ralph when Rose was shot with that spell?" I asked

"No why?" asked James

"He hit Rose with that spell as soon as he found out that he lost." I told them bitterly

"What! Where is that punk?" Yelled Al, you could practically see steam coming from his ears.

"I don't know that's why we have to tell McGonagall so she can help us find him."

"Let's go then." James all but growled

When we reached McGonagall we explained what we thought had happened, she looked skeptical but she agreed to help us look for Ralph. We trudged back to the group of potter's and Weasley's and told them about Ralph and that we all needed to go out and find him so we could get the spell out of him so we could help Rose. So we all split up and started searching for Rose. (Rose had been taken up to the hospital wing as soon as it had been announced that she was alive) Al and I were together, we were currently searching the Slytherin common room for any sign of Ralph. Just as we were about to leave the common room we both heard a crash, it was so faint that I almost thought that I had imagined it, but the look on Al's face told me that he had heard it to. We both raced out of the common room and up the stairs, we skidded to a stop in front of the doors to the great hall where a tons of crashes could be heard inside. I ran toward the door and blasted it open to see James and Louis in battle with Ralph. I sent a patroness to everybody in the search party and jumped into the battle. Ralph looked a little panicked at having to battle all four of us, but he didn't give up. After about five minutes of brutal battling, a jet of red light sneaked past James's defenses and hit him square on the stomach, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Rage spread through me like wild fire, first Rose now James, this guy had gone too far. I increased the number of spells and pretty soon he was overwhelmed with all of the curses I was sending his way and finally I managed to disarm him, his wand flew into the air and I caught it in my outstretched hand. I then sent a binding spell toward him and he fell on his arse, his arms and legs tied.

Just then McGonagall came skidding into the room followed by Roxanne, Lily, Molly, Fred, Hugo and Lucy. McGonagall surveyed the room, then her gaze fell on Ralph and James, who was still unconscious. She swept toward Ralph and Grabbed the scruff of his neck and hauled him out of the great hall and up the stair case.

"Prior Incantato" I whispered (A.N. now let's just pretend that this spell reveled every spell that the caster had done that day.)

About twenty spells shot out of the wand and hovered in the air, he looked at all of the spells till he saw the green one, he turned toward Molly, who was the big book worm of the family.

"Do you recognize this spell?"

"No I've never seen this spell in my life."

We all stared at her incredulously, not believing that she hadn't ever even heard of a spell.

"Well then what about this one?" I asked again, this time it was the spell James was hit with

"Oh that seems to be a mix of stupefy and confringo, James should be fine once he wakes up, though a little sore, however for Rose's case I have no idea what that spell does, it might be an ancient spell that's not even in the books in the library!"

"Well maybe Madam Patil will know what it is."

I hurriedly made my way toward the hospital wing with the rest of the group at my heels. I pushed open the doors to the hospital wing and stepped inside. Madam Patil looked up from Rose and hurried toward us. We levitated James into a bed and Madam Patil went to check on him. Meanwhile I had drifted off toward Rose's bed. Her head had a couple of bruises and her abdomen had a large bandage across it. I sat down next to her and took her cold hand in mine. I sighed, why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me that got hit with that blasted spell?

Just as I was about to stand up and go talk to Madam Patil, the doors to the wing flung open and in strode Mr and Mrs. Weasley and the Potters. Both families looked stressed and worried and it only increased when they saw the state that Rose and James were in. Hermione burst into tears when she saw all of the bruises and bumps on Rose. Mr. Weasley put his arms around his wife and tried to comfort her. As soon as she gathered up her strength, they both came over to the bed and sat down opposite from me. I was just about to leave them together when Rose's mum stopped me.

"No Scorpius stay, you deserve to be here, after all you love her don't you?"

I was about to respond when I did a double take, did she just say I loved Rose? How did she figure it out?

"Well I don't want to intrude on your family time."

"Nonsense Scorpius you are family." Insisted Hermione

Defeated I sat back down and took Rose's hand again. I was a while before I gained the courage to ask the question.

"How did you know?"

"What that you loved her? Oh dear it was quite obvious, the way you looked at her even the way you treated her. You treat her as if she's the only person in the world beside yourself."

I was dumbfounded by how much she knew about my and Rose's relationship.

"Scorpius, I do approve of you and Rose dating if it's any consolation."

Once again I was shocked into silence at those words, for it hadn't been Mrs. Weasley who had spoken those words, it had been Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you sir, but I don't know if she even likes me back." I said glumly

"Don't worry, we both know that she does." Reassured Hermione

"Thank you." That was all I said for that was all I needed to say.

I lay my head down on Rose's bed and closed my eyes, praying to the heavens that she would wake up. Then I drifted off into sleep.

**Sooo how was that? I hope you liked that, it was a little longer than my normal chapters because I haven't been updating as quick as I want to because of the amount of homework that my teachers have been assigning me, so the only time that I've been able to write is on the weekends and sometimes not even then. So I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Tippy1999**


End file.
